It is increasingly popular to personalize lighting environments (lighting settings) in, for example, homes, hotels, stores, museums, etc. Different lighting settings may also be termed ambiences or atmospheres. Each lighting setting may involve one or more light sources, and provide a parameter setting for each light source involved. Such parameters may include (but are not limited to) one or more of: hue, saturation and brightness for each light source.
It may be desirable to be able to change between different lighting settings quickly (e.g. without having to adjust each light source involved individually), and to be able to save a lighting setting so that it may easily be used again at some later moment in time. Such functions may be realized by a remote control in which it is possible to store a complete lighting setting under a particular key (e.g. each of the keys 1, 2, . . . , 9, 0 corresponding to a particular lighting setting). Another solution to obtain such function would be to have the light sources controlled by a central computer, in which different lighting settings can be saved as different parameter files.
A problem with such solutions is that people in general find it difficult to remember where something is stored. Therefore, a user of a remote control or computerized lighting control system will often accidentally choose another light setting than intended and will generally have to spend some time trying out the different settings before finding the intended one. This problem is somewhat less pronounced if the user of a computerized lighting control system has named his files properly. Editing the file name (or similar data structure) itself on a conventional remote control is quite difficult or even impossible.
Another problem is that if the lighting system is used by different persons, it is cumbersome for a user to know what settings another user has stored, and where they have been stored. Even for the example of user defined file names, it is highly probable that a file name chosen by a first user does not intuitively describe the lighting setting to a second user and thereby it is cumbersome for the second user to know what settings another user has saved in that file. This will lead to the same cumbersome and irritating situation as described above: accidentally choosing another light setting than intended and having to spend time trying out the different settings before finding the intended one.
These problems become increasingly pronounced when the number of stored lighting settings is large.
Therefore, there is a need for improved representation of stored lighting settings in a lighting control device.